Bird's Eye View
by Diana the Hybrid
Summary: We all know about the two teams but what about our favorite feathered friend? Join him in his misadventures and watch the teams interact through his eyes. (Archimedes POV)
1. Birds Eye

**Authors note 1: this is a short chapter, but its setting the stage, cause hey, I've never written from a bird's perspective before ^^" or written any fan-fic and posted before… but that's beside the point. Feedback would be greatly appreciated, ideas are always welcome! As for the plot line… well let's see were these wings take us ^_^**

_Blood. Blood everywhere. Big birds circling, shadows on ground. Not good. Not good. _

The small white dove fluttered its wings nervously from under its hiding spot.

_Human, human get up. Big birds, closer. Flying lower. Human, human? No time to sleep human. Human?_

It bobbed its head to the sides and gently nudged the gloved hand of its keeper, a bloody saw lay in a heap just out of arms reach. The white coat now red as the emblem embroidered on his sleeves lay mercifully over his face, though the gore that remained of the enemy was strewn about the dry earth. The dove flicked a bit of the red liquid from its feathers and blinked curiously, before turning and flying madly to the large wooden structure on the horizon.


	2. Friend

_Blood man. Blood man home yet? Human be home. Want you home._

The bird was less than a pink streak in the sky, flapping madly across the dusty terrain before reaching a closed windowsill and landing silently. He perched silently for a moment; watching and waiting, till the room inside reviled a man in a pristine white coat exit a white walled room.

_Human! Human let me in! Blood man back! Back from deep sleep! Big birds no get human! Bird man hear me? Here! Human over here! Inside! Inside! Want in! Want in! _

The German turned to the window and smiled tiredly, relief showing behind his glasses at the sight of his cherished pet pecking madly at the window demanding to be let in.

"Archimedes? Where have you gone off to this time?" He chuckled before unlatching the sill. The bird hopped in and he locked it shut again. "You had me worried."

_Human! You go to empty land. Dead land, no go. Bad place. Turtle head hurt human. Sleep off hurt._

The bird ruffled its feathers and puffed out its chest.

_Big birds eat turtle head. Bad turtle head. Human home. Safe. _

He absently picked up the still cooing dove and was wiping off the worst of the blood splatter on his white plumage. "Where did this come from?" He asked softly before gently setting him down, while making his way back to the medical bay pondering many things simultaneously.

He paused for a moment to look at his loyal companion still twittering away at him on the sill. "Maybe this will keep you quiet for a bit hmm? I have to go finish our project ya?" He said pulling out a small handful of seed.

_Human no go back to dead land, no, no go, big scary birds a….. Food? …. _

The bird paused mid chirp and blinked at the open hand.

_Hungry! Hungry, hungry, hungry! Bird man good. Seed good._ Good, good, good.

Medic grinned and rubbed the birds head while it ate its fill. "Vant to come along?" He held out his finger. The bird rustled its feathers and jumped onto the extended finger.

_I go with human. Human, friend. _

**Authors Note2: Any questions? Simple enough to follow I hope. Archimedes has a few different names for Medic, and he tends to have literal and simple thoughts. It's a bird alright? Oh, and since 'friend' is an abstract idea to people… make note a bird is capable of thinking that. **


	3. Shouting Turtle

_Human, human turtle head coming. Loud turtle head. Human. Human. Afraid. Bad turtle head. Bad._

The bird cooed a few times and seemed to tremble slightly. It hopped from the man's hand to his shoulder, rusting its feathers and pulling its head into its body and nuzzling up into the team's self-proclaimed doctor's collar.

The thick army boots slapped loudly against the tile, reverberating in the thin hallway as the precursor to the booming voice. "Where have you been private!? You were late to roll call!" The newcomer shouted; his helmet shaking madly on his head. "This is highly un-precedent doc; I demand a full report in my office in one hour! Am I understood!?" he snarled coming to a sharp halt in front of his German teammate.

"Not now solider, I'm busy" The Medic said simply as he strolled past him.

"Busy? Doing what!? Another 'science experiment?' Hmm?" He sneered following closely on his heels. "Better not be gutting any more of our teammates for your own sadistic enjoyment!"

The scientist laughed. "Oh please, I haven't done anything of the sort, not as of late I don't think…" he paused. "I was just taking care of some errands." He waved his gloved hand.

"Fine. Carry on." He saluted gruffly and turns to eye the bird under his dusty helmet. "What's wrong with your feathered rat?"

"Nothing, you're scaring him is all." He said shortly, his stride lengthening ever so slightly as he stroked the trembling animal. "Why does he scare you little one?" The doctor whispered while continued to absently stroke the little birds white head.

_Turtle head… turtle head hurt bird man. Deep sleep. Bad. Human wake up, good.… but there be two turtle mans… fire red turtle man… water blue turtle mans… two turtle mans… turtle man's loud… to loud… make hurt… hurt bad._

"Good." The American growled, marching in step with his teammate. "I should scare him, if he were say, an eagle, a REAL American bird, then he'd have no reason to fear me." He let out a deep good natured cackle.

The good doctor humored him and laughed along; mumbling softly to himself with a faint smile, "such silly birds."

* * *

**Authors Note 3: And a wild Soldier appears! ^_^ He and Medic are actually good friends, though Archimedes isn't as fond of him.**


End file.
